1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the breast and bottle feeding of infants, in general, and to a support to make breast and bottle feeding comfortable for both a mother and her baby, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known and understood, in the breast and/or bottle feeding of infants, the baby's head is typically supported against the mother's inside forearm. Experience has shown that with the forearm being firmer than the baby's head, these breast and bottle feedings over time tend to somewhat flatten the head of the infant. Such head, besides being so malleable, also tends to absorb the perspiration built up on the forearm during hot humid weather, especially when the mother wears a short sleeve blouse. These deficiencies and detriments are addressed by the present invention.